Koromon and the two wolves
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Koromon returns to jasper only to play a game with kate and humphrey


Koromon was hopping through the forest of jasper park he snuck out of the kids house and now he's on his way to see the United pack again but little does he know they are going through something.

Humphrey thrusted unto kate making her moan "ooh Fenrir,that's it." "What's it?".

Kate eyes shot open and humphrey stopped thrusting to see Koromon standing there.

"Koromon,what are you doing back?"humphrey asked "i just wanted to see my wolf friends again."Koromon said happily "well we are happy to see you too but we are kinda in the middle of something here."kate said embarrassed.

Koromon looked behind kate and saw humphrey's wolf in her ass "oh you guys are playing a game!"koromon said "yes it is a 2 player game."humphrey said "i wanna play too!"koromon exclamed.

Humphrey's eyes widened

"What,no no no no,no way!"humphrey exclamed "wait humphrey,we did talk about spicing up our sex life this is the chance."kate said looking at koromon.

Koromon smiled "koromon how would like to mate with a wolf?" Koromon smiled "of course just tell me what to do kate."

"Just kiss me,and humphrey keep doing what you're doing dear."kate said.

Kate motioned for koromon to come closer which koromon happily did then kate closed her eyes and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out koromon stuck his tongue out and quickly pulled kate in a slobbery kiss.

Kate waved her paw around and grunted telling humphrey to continue fucking her ass. Humphrey started bucking his hips into kate.

Kate felt koromon's slimy tongue wrestle with her as she rubbed the ground with her paws.

Kate shook her head and made motorboat like sounds making humphrey chuckle. Kate moaned but it was muffled.

After a full minute humphrey orgasmed kate grunted and pulled away from koromon panting an drool leaked out humphrey pulled out of kate as cum leaked out.

"Ok koromon how are you with eating a girl out?"Kate asked koromon though about it he never did that before "i don't know how."

"It's easy just lick my vagina,that's this part right here."kate said sitting on her hunches and showing koromon her vagina "oh."koromon said with understanding.

"Now don't be nervous about making a mistaAAAAHHHHOOH!"kate cried out koromon already got to work wrapping his ears around kate's waist koromon with his face buried into Kate's crotch he unleashed a series of kisses and licks to kate's vagina.

Kate stared wide eyed at koromon his tongue felt like someone was messaging her womanhood.

Kate stamped her foot on the ground and bit her lip scaring humphrey "kate are you ok?!" Kate nodded "Shit...holy shit!"kate exclamed.

Kate scooted closer to the den wall and turned her back towards humphrey "OOOHHHHH SHHIIT!"kate yelled kate scratched the den wall leaving claw marks.

"Koromon you're an animal!"kate exclamed kate placed her paws behind koromon and held him as she grinded on him she began hyperventilating "oh fenrir,get it together Kate you're an alpha, a pack leader!"kate exclamed to herself.

Koromon kept going to town on Kate's vagina "Goodness Gracious,you're gonna make me scare the carribu away!"kate exclamed.

Kate's toes wiggled and curled "Oh oh I'm gonna cum."Kate moaned.

Kate bucked her hip "oh shit gah oohh!"Kate moaned as her eyes rolled back as she felt her ass clench she lifted her head back and howled as she climaxed all over koromon's face she howled continuously for a full minute before twiching and collapsing on the ground koromon's face was covered in semen.

Kate sat up then fanned herself with her paw "goodness I've never burst like that ever i must of cummed 100 times in one go."

"Did i win?"Koromon asked "yes i..i think you did"kate said smiling "yes I'm a winner!"koromon said hopping out the den.

"Was he really that good?"humphrey asked nervously "don't worry humphrey i still love you...even if you can't make me cum multiple times"kate said rubbing humphrey's back causing humphrey to do a double take looking at kate who grinned innocently.


End file.
